


New Things

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: The Bed - The Life and Loves [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Family, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: New flat, new cat, new bed





	New Things

This bed…

… was bloody HUGE!! 

And perfectly brilliant, impressive and comfortable. He had almost dozed off in the store when he rolled onto it self-consciously to test it, and quickly found himself alternately sprawling and snuggling, totally oblivious to the salesperson and other customers. Until an amused chuckle roused him and blushing, Q declared “I’ll take it!”

And now here it was in situ, large but not out of place in his equally sizeable bedroom that was almost the entire size of his poky former bedsit. Q looked around, still slightly in awe of his new flat, one of the perks of his appointment as Quartermaster to MI6.

The other occupant cautiously crept across the mattress unsure what to make of the crinkling plastic wrapping beneath her tiny paws. Just 10 weeks old, she was another new addition to his home. “What do you think Amelie? Reckon there’s enough room for both of us?”

Q flopped down on the plastic wrapping with her, wallowing himself into the middle of the bed, as she cautiously snipped at the new strange demon that had invaded her space. “There’s even room for you to have your own side to sleep on plus we could fit extra people on it with us also. As if that would ever happen, but still… it’s brilliant!” He scratched her behind the ears as she decided it was safe to knead her claws into the plastic even though it made strange noises. 

“Bedding!” He jumped up causing Amelie to flee. Soon he was fighting a very obstinate duvet that refused to cooperate as seemed to be winning the battle. It didn’t help matters that his feline roommate had decided that she would help the process also and everytime he to smooth it across the bed she was there to give assistance. 

Soon he was ensconced in his newly acquired comfortable haven. Duvet. Pillows. Laptop. Amelie. 

The pleasures and perks of being the new Quartermaster. 

This was heaven.


End file.
